Write A Caption/Archive/132
=German Librarians Search For Books Stolen By Nazis= German libraries could hold as many as a million books that were robbed by the Nazis during World War II.http://www.spiegel.de/international/germany/0,1518,586379,00.html The library shown below is the Duchess Anna Amalia Library, Weimar, Germany, where 440 such books were found. *"Sorry about trying to wipe your people from the face of the earth but, uh, hey...got your book back!" Ace-o-aces 02:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Visits His Ailing Grandmother In Hawaii= * Joe Cool goes looking for rootbeer. --Grazon 19:21, 30 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Attends Meeting At NSA Headquarters= * Must... Not... Giggle... Maniacally.... Atenea del Sol 07:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Attends Same Meeting At NSA Headquarters= * I'm watching you. Seriously. Atenea del Sol 07:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *Wax Cheney debuts at Madam Tussuad's--Mr SmokesTooMuch 23:43, 26 November 2008 (UTC) =Chicken Eats Lunch With Elephant= *"Oh man, that is the biggest worm I have EVER seen!" Ace-o-aces 02:18, 29 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Signs Agreement With Mexican Official= * Damn, how is this Mexican able to read this test so fast! I went to Stanford and I can barely keep up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) =Alaska Senator Ted Stevens Found Guilty On All 7 Counts= * I just know they're going to make me suck a series of tubes. --Grazon 23:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) * Reporters! Please stnd back! You wouldn't like Senator Stevens when he's mad!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:51, 3 November 2008 (UTC) =Group Prays To Ban Gay Marriage= *"Braaaains! Gay Braaains!" Ace-o-aces 02:16, 29 October 2008 (UTC) =Cambodian Monk Lights Candles For Evening Prayers= * "...I'll light this one for Sarah Palin, and this one for banning gay marriage, and this one for taking evolution out of schools, and this one for..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) *The guys are gunna hate their birthday cakes this year!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 23:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) =Elizabeth Hasselbeck Introduces Sarah Palin In Florida= =Joe Biden Visits An Obama Campaign Office In Florida= * "For the last time, Senator Biden, please stop saying 'Dyn-o-mite!' I'm not Jimmy 'J.J.' Walker!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Speaks To Crowds In North Carolina= =California Condors Return To Rebuilt Aviary= * We're waiting for McCains campaign to stop limping and just die. ---- =Dog Dressed Up For Halloween= "I am SO gonna bite by owner." Ace-o-aces 15:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) =14th Annual Chocolate Festival Held In Paris, France= =Philadelphia Phillies Defeat Tampa Bay Rays To Win Baseball's World Series= Philly Fans: "Boooo!.......No wait, what's the opposite of boo? We forgot." Ace-o-aces 02:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) =Bill Clinton Joins Barack Hussein Obama On The Campaign Trail In Florida= =Cabbage Patch Creates McCain Doll= =The Greatest Maverick Ever Attends National Security Roundtable In Florida= =Group Of Peruvian Shamans Show Their Support For U.S. Candidates= =Barack Hussein Obama Selects A Jack-o-lantern For Halloween= =Joe The Plumber Meets The Greatest Maverick Ever= * "Start wearing a goddamned watch, for Christ's sake!"--OHeL 09:37, 31 October 2008 (UTC)